


Chopsticks

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly, balthave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been stuck on this topic for the past twenty minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know probably no one will read this, us Balthave shippers are numbered very few. But apparently Satan decided I should ship this, and therefore doomed me to a practically ficless ship. But I digress. I've recently started writing fanfics and I HAD to write one for them.

They have been stuck on this topic for the past twenty minutes.

"It shouldn't be this hard." Dave huffed.

"Dave, it's not that big of a deal. You're a powerful sorcerer capable of great magic, and you're upset that you don't know how to use chopsticks?" Balthazar asked.

Dave looked at his mentor turned boyfriend. "Exactly" He said. "It shouldn't be this hard for me to use a couple of wooden sticks."

"Here, I might have something to help" Balthazar said, and got up from the kitchen table. He opened one of the kitchen drawers, and pulled out a pair of plastic chopsticks. The kind that you'd give to children, and were connected at the top so all you had to do was squeeze them together. Balthazar sat back down, and set them in front of Dave with a smirk. 

Dave glared at the other man before sullenly picking up the chopsticks, and digging into his Lo Mein.


End file.
